Sharing
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: “Aww, c’mon Nikki. What’s the point of sharing shore leave if we’re not going to actually share?” ET wants to spend time with Nav while they're on shore leave together, but all she wants to do is watch the 2010 World Cup.


**Sharing**

**By Somebody's Angel**

15th June 2010

2230 hours

"C'mon Nikki, this is the fourth night in a row!" ET's voice was bordering on a whine, and his hands were on his hips.

From her position on the couch, Nav just looked at him incredulously. "So what? It's Portugal vs. South Korea!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Nikki, it's just a _game_. We only have three more days of shore leave before I have to ship out." She didn't respond, attention now firmly fixed on the television. Flopping down beside her, he watched the game for a few minutes before commenting, "You don't barrack for either of these teams."

"They're countries, not teams."

"Fine. But you go for Italy and Australia."

"Yes."

ET waited for her to continue, but her eyes remained on the screen. "So…why are you watching two random teams?" Swiping the bottle of beer from her hand, he took a swig, eyes on her face the entire time. She didn't do anything more than blink at the loss, and he was now officially scared at what this competition had done to his girlfriend.

"It's going to be a good game. Ji-Sung Park vs. Christiano Ronaldo."

He stared at her, "OK, you've told me how much you love Christiano Ronaldo, but who's this Sun Park guy?"

Finally tearing her eyes away from the screen, Nav glared at him and snatched her beer back. "Ji-_Sung_ Park is Ronaldo's Manchester United teammate – which will make this an excellent contest." With this declaration Nav returned her attention to the game.

Casting his eyes downwards, ET noticed that although she had slipped into one of his t-shirts the second they entered the house, she still wore the mini skirt she'd had on at dinner. He took a moment to remember the emotions that had coursed through him when she'd appeared at her front door wearing _that_. It came to mid-thigh but, paired with the heels she wore, made her legs looks miles long, and he had been gobsmacked.

ET had dated plenty of gorgeous women, but there was something about the effortless beauty of Nav that took his breath away. She didn't cake on makeup like most women; she barely wore any, even when off the ship. What set her apart was the laughter in her eyes, the sway of her hips as she moved, the way she stood her ground against every challenge. There were only two possible outcomes when getting involved with Nav: either she would be the most amazing thing in his life…or she would squash him like a bug.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his hand moving until it was already on her knee. However the second he felt soft skin underneath his fingers he snapped back to the present, and was pleased to find that she was smiling. Taking courage from this, he leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

She turned her head as he slowly pulled his away, and when their eyes met he raised his eyebrows in question.

Nav cocked a single brow of her own. "What are you suggesting?"

"I think you know what I'm suggesting," he said softly as his hand slid deftly under the hem of her skirt, his short nails barely raking against the skin of her thigh.

She stared at him silently for a moment, the expression on her face unchanging. Then she reached for his hand and removed it from her leg.

The second Nav moved her hand ET's face lit up, only for it to crumple when he realised what she was doing. "Aww, c'_mon_ Nikki. What's the point of sharing shore leave if we're not going to actually _share_?"

Nav stared at him in disbelief, "And that present I gave you in the shower this morning was nothing? What the hell are you whinging for?"

She had a point, but he couldn't let her know that. "That must've been a blast for you, Nik, has the tile pattern come out of your knees yet?"

"I dunno, has it come off your butt yet?" She shot back, glowering at him so vehemently that he was afraid she'd turn him into stone.

"You do know, you can't actually pierce me with your stare?" He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't resist poking fun at her expression.

"Oh I can try." The words were short and sharp and perfectly articulated, and she stared daggers at him for a few more seconds before turning her entire body away from him, refocusing on the soccer game.

ET glanced between the back of her head and the television screen for several minutes before giving up. Scowl fixed firmly on his face, he got to his feet and took one step towards the bedroom when she growled at him.

Sighing heavily, he did a one-eighty and walked around the back of the couch so he didn't interrupt her view. When he reached the door of the bedroom he threw one final desperate glance over his shoulder. She hadn't even noticed that he'd paused.

……………………

Five hours later ET rolled over and almost fell out of bed. The only thing that stopped him from ending up on the floor was hitting his head on the bedside table. For a moment he was confused – what was he doing on Nav's side of the bed?

He squinted at her clock – 0347 hours.

Then the realisation hit him, and he smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Oww!" His exclamation was unconsciously hushed due to the early hour, but it didn't stop his face from scrunching up in pain. He'd just hit the same place that had kissed the bedside table had only moments ago.

Stumbling to the bathroom, he retrieved some Panadol and downed them as quickly as his half-awake body would allow. Splashing water on his face helped him wake up a little more, and he turned around to see the empty bed.

Mindful of his newly-acquired headache, he nodded carefully and went in search of the item missing from the bedroom.

He found her in the exact same place he'd left her. The television was still on, yet another soccer game showing. The damn coverage never stopped, and Nav wanted to watch it all; if she couldn't watch the live games during the night she'd watch the repeats the next day, and if all else failed she watched Fox Sports News to see the highlights and goals. Though he'd known she loved her sport, soccer in particular, ET had never actually seen his girlfriend in soccer-mania mode…and he was torn as to whether it was annoying that she was paying him no attention, or totally sexy that she was so passionate about it.

The flickering light bathed Nav in rather unflattering tones, and yet ET couldn't help but chuckle at the view before him.

She lay on her back on the couch, one leg stretched out over the seat, the other resting flat on the floor, offering him a great view up her skirt. A forearm was thrown over her face, while the other hand still clutched a beer bottle – not quite empty, as he discovered when he took it from her and the last remnants of alcohol dribbled out over his wrist.

Slinging an arm under her knees and another around her shoulders, he carried her back to the bedroom and set her gently on her side of the bed. After tucking her in and joining her under the covers, ET was surprised to find her curling around him. Being as they spent the large majority of their time in single beds aboard the ship, neither of them were big on cuddling. However ET wasn't about to push her away, so he enclosed her in his arms and rested his head next to hers on the pillow.

"Love you. Josh." Nav breathed, so softly that at first he thought he'd been hearing things.

But when he looked at her face he saw the smile on her features, he knew that she had really said the words, and he couldn't help the silly grin that came over his face; she was dreaming about him.

Headache long forgotten, he pulled her infinitesimally closer and pressed a kiss to her temple before joining her in dreamland, wide grin still affixed to his face.

………………….

_Ring. _

"Mmf…Josh…the phone…" Nav mumbled, still half asleep.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

She pulled the pillow over her head, but it did nothing to block out the annoying sound of the stupid phone. "ET! Get the freaking phone!" She finally gave up with the pillow, and instead chose to throw it at the bathroom door.

A muffled yell came through the closed door, and then the water shut off with a squeak. _Ring. _The damn phone was just about to stop its spouting when ET ran out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "I was in the middle of a shower, you know!" He yelled to her over his shoulder as he sped past her.

"I'm trying to sleep!" She retorted, rolling back over and closing her eyes.

"Hello?" There was silence for a few moments as the person on the other end started to speak. "Gee Mom; it's nice to talk to you too." She heard him say, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Although ET was decent enough to leave the room as soon as he answered the phone, Nav was unable to fall back to sleep. Unfortunately all of her Navy training meant that her body interpreted opening her eyes as a sign that she was ready to start her day.

She delayed the inevitable for a few more moments before snapping her eyes open and sitting up. Throwing off the covers with a flourish, Nav made to get up, only to stop mid-motion when she noticed something on the floor. She leaned over and picked it up, running her fingers over the denim as a smile spread over her face.

Not only had ET tucked her into bed, he'd removed her skirt to ensure she was comfortable during the night. It was the little things like this that reminded her why she was so in love with him. The sweet, simple gestures weren't as frequent nowadays, being as they were serving on different ships, but it still made her smile every time she opened her copy of _Scarecrow_ and found the dried frangipani he'd brought her from Bright Island all those years ago. Sometimes he would do the uber-romantic stuff like copying sappy lyrics and leaving them under her coffee mug. Other times he would leave a bite-sized Crunchie (her favourite) on his pillow for her to find when she woke alone.

And then there were the past four nights, where he had either carried her to bed or covered her on the couch after she'd fallen asleep watching the World Cup. Her heart swelled with love at the thought, and she exited the bedroom in search of him.

Finding him still on the phone, and the coffee table free of last night's debris, Nav moved into the kitchen; if she didn't get some caffeine into her system soon, she'd go into withdrawal.

His mother really had impeccable timing, ET thought as he returned the cordless to its cradle on his bedside table. He'd had all these plans to wake Nav with coffee and kisses, but instead her peaceful slumber had been disturbed by his mother's need to talk to her son at least once a week. Pulling on his clothes, he went back to the bathroom to finish shaving; somehow the shaving cream covering half his face hadn't come off during his sprint for the phone.

Face perfectly smooth and bed made, ET made his way out to the kitchen, only to freeze in the doorway.

Nav moved around the room looking spectacular, even if that wasn't her intention. She still had on his t-shirt from last night, and when she stood on tiptoes he saw a flash of green underwear beneath it. Her rich brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and from the bags under her eyes he could tell she hadn't got much sleep. He was simultaneously filled with guilt and arousal.

"You should really stop staring Josh. It's rude," Nav said, not turning around.

"I'm only staring cause you're gorgeous," he replied. He moved up behind her and kissed a bare shoulder where the shirt had fallen off.

Spinning around, she shot a sultry look at her boyfriend, and his response was so lust-filled that she had to jerk herself away from drowning in his eyes. The want in his stare – and indeed it was a stare, for he hadn't taken his eyes off her since entering the room, his brilliant blues roaming over her body the same way she was longing for his hands to – literally took her breath away, and she felt a wave of arousal course through her.

He slowly leaned closer, trapping her against the counter with his arms and pressing his body against hers. She took a breath, raised her eyes back up to meet his. He watched the colour in her face change, felt the heat of her flush even through her shirt. A lock of hair was hanging by her cheek; he took his time, hooking it over his finger, sliding his finger along her cheek as he reached to tuck the hair behind her ear. Nav's breath caught in her throat. After a moment more, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, get on with it already," she put her hand to his cheek, closing the small distance between their lips.

"Romantic," he said after a long moment.

She shrugged, grinning. "Romance requires patience," she replied, tracing a finger along his waistband, "which is a virtue I'm not in the mood for right now."

"Oh really?" He smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to kiss the smug look off his face.

"Just because the World Cup is on, doesn't mean we can't _share_." She whispered, then traced the outline of his ear with her tongue and then tugged on the lobe with her teeth.

ET turned his head and watched her stride confidently to the bedroom. She didn't look once over her shoulder to see if he was following.

After taking a moment to admire the sway of her hips as she walked away, he ran after her, catching her hand just as she entered the room. He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her soundly and letting her hair out of its confines so he could run his fingers through it.

He steered the both of them back to the bed mid-kiss, and gently eased her down onto the bed. Standing up again, he looked over her; tanned skin peeking tantalisingly out from under his shirt, chestnut hair strewn carelessly over his pillow, lips swollen and chest heaving from his kiss. There was no denying she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. But more than her looks, it was her eyes that made his heart and groin thump in tandem; the love and desire he saw in them, along with complete and utter trust in his touch – she knew without doubt that he would never physically hurt her.

Easing himself onto the bed next to her, he ran soft fingers up her leg, pulling up the white cotton of his shirt as he went. Her breath hitched as he reached her hip, however his hand continued moving up her body even after he released the shirt from his grip. Finally he cupped her face with a palm and pressed his lips to hers.

Nav let out a breathy "Josh" when he finally pulled away, tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed a trail down her body. He allowed the shirt to stay on her, fantasies running rampant through his head at the thought of doing this to her _while_ she was wearing his clothes. He lingered around her stomach until she begged for him to continue, but kept teasing her, moving down to kiss from her knees upwards.

"Fucking get on with it Josh!" She finally snapped, pushing him away and pulling off her underwear herself.

"Yes ma'am," he gave her a cheeky salute and resumed his position between her thighs.

The second he touched her she gasped, and her head flew back so fast she narrowly missed hitting the wall. Damn, it had been _way_ too long.

He moved back up to whisper expressions of love into her hair as she came down from the high he had taken her to, until she was finally able to speak, "Now that's better than any soccer game."

With a wide grin splitting her features, she pulled him into a long, slow kiss, their tongues dancing languidly inside one another's mouths.

Eventually she moved from his lips to his jaw, her tongue tracing a path down the side of his neck to his collarbone, where she nipped a chord and caused him to groan. Soon, his exposed neck wasn't enough flesh for her and she restlessly tugged at his t-shirt, which he obligingly stripped off and let fly. He then reached for the hem of her tee, but she shook her head and continued her exploration of his neck, while gently caressing his chest and ribs.

His pelvis began to shift. "Nikki, I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

Nav allowed a slow, wicked smile to slide across her face. "You'll take everything I give you, Josh, and you'll damned well like it." She licked her way down to his nipples, belly, and beyond, all the while admiring his beautifully muscled body. He moaned.

She tried to undo the button on his jeans with her teeth, only to pull back with a grimace. "Since when do you wear jeans? Boardies every bloody day except when I want to undo 'em." She grumbled against his stomach.

Chuckling, ET undid the button and zipper himself and shucked the jeans and boxers. As soon as the path was clear Nav moved back in, only for him to grab her hand and pull her back up to meet his lips once again.

She broke the kiss far too soon for his liking, however all possible protests were stifled when she straddled his stomach. He watched as her hands criss-crossed and took hold of the hem of her shirt on either side, swiftly pulling it over her head to reveal her bare torso in all its glory.

His hand covered her breast before she had even released the shirt, his thumb rubbing over her nipple as he turned them so she was lying on her back with him stretched out beside her. Before ET she had never thought breasts were the great source of pleasure portrayed in books and movies, having never felt more than irritation when some guy grabbed hers and pulled the nipples and expected her to become incoherent with pleasure when what she really felt like doing was punching him in the face. When ET touched her, wherever he touched her, heat spread through her like wildfire, enhancing her senses so she could feel, smell, hear, see and taste him ten times better. She moaned into his shoulder, a quiet little whimper of delight.

Over and over the motion was repeated, the pleasure building every second until it seemed to take over her body. She was glowing with heat now, her skin felt hot underneath his gentle touch.

He tugged on her hair gently, pulling her head away from his shoulder. His mouth closed over hers, leisurely intensifying the pressure until her lips parted. He slanted his head then and kissed her, deep and hard, taking her with rhythmic thrusts of his tongue. Nav didn't open her eyes, couldn't open them, lost in a combination of fatigue and desire that both demanded and enticed.

When the need for oxygen overcame their need for one another they finally broke the kiss, only for ET to latch his lips onto her neck.

"Not there…can't see…" She panted, pushing him down to her collarbone, where he proceeded to nibble, lick and kiss until he was satisfied with the bruise forming under the skin, marking her as his.

He traced a finger over the bruise, smirking as he did so. She rolled her eyes – what was it with his obsession to mark her? Taking the hand that touched her, she took his extended finger into her mouth in an erotic gesture, then bit down.

"Oi!"

She released his finger as soon as he yelled, tossing him an evil grin. They both reached for one another at the same time and, though there was a momentary struggle, he was more than happy to end up with her astride his waist once more. Wasting no time, she moved into position over him, his hands coming up to grasp her waist as she slowly slid onto him.

They both exhaled loudly as they connected, the word fading around them until it was just the two of them, Nikki and Josh. She knew that nothing felt like this, the completeness she felt was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and every time she wondered why it had taken her so long to figure it out. He watched the emotions play across her face, delighting the fact that he was the one giving her all this pleasure; that he was the cause of the lust, love and tears of happiness in her turquoise eyes.

As ET felt himself nearing release, he removed one hand from her hip, snaking it down between them until his touch caused her to cry out. She kissed him quickly to stifle her screams, whispering "don't stop," against his lips.

So he didn't stop, continuing to move his fingers across her as his lips traced a similar path across her chest. The overwhelming desire caused her to still, and thus he flipped their positions, laying her gently back on the pillows and trailing kisses down her neck as he continued moving.

Before he knew it, she was yanking on his hair and pulling him back up to kiss her. He figured that it was a good thing that his hair was so thick because he was pretty sure she had gotten a fair-sized fistful of it judging by the throbbing in his head.

Her mouth left his once again, and he watched with wide eyes as the back of her head hit the pillow, her gaze unfixed as she struggled to control her breathing. With a final ragged curse of, "Fuck!" she gave up, biting down roughly into his shoulder as she came.

ET moved once more and felt his control slip away. His hand dug into her hip as though he could pull her inside himself and he had a beautiful sheen of sweat across his skin. He collapsed on top of her, burying his mouth in her hair to muffle his cries of pleasure.

She let go with several low moans and a couple of whimpers before she finally stopped biting him. The corners of her mouth were smeared with blood, and his shoulder was throbbing. But none of that took as much precedent as watching her come undone right there in his arms. He cradled her carefully as she closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest.

"Nikki?" he asked gently, running his hands through the damp tangles of her hair.

"Josh, if you're going to ask me if it was good for me, I'm going to punch you," she muttered into his shoulder, and he laughed in relief before pressing a soft kiss against the nape of her neck. She rolled back slightly to look into his eyes. "That was amazing."

He leaned down to capture her lips, and one big sloppy wet kiss later, she was pushing him away and smirking. "What?" He asked, confusion creasing his forehead.

Nav glanced at the clock beside her. "It's 1055. There's a replay of the Argentina-England game on in five minutes."

_fin._


End file.
